


Ellipsism

by milou407



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Grantaire, Enjolras Has Feelings, Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining Enjolras, Pining Grantaire, They're Such Idiots, future-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milou407/pseuds/milou407
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(n) A sadness that you’ll never be able to know how history will turn out.</p>
<p>There was one thing that Enjolras was definitely, <i>absolutely</i>, wrong about:</p>
<p>It wasn't that Grantaire didn't believe that Enjolras could change the world, it was that Grantaire was certain he wouldn't be around to see whatever changes Enjolras could bring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ellipsism

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [23emotions](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/23emotions) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Ellipsism:  
> (n) A sadness that you’ll never be able to know how history will turn out.
> 
> This prompt is from the 23 emotions challenge, a fantastic and fun thingie!

There was one thing that Enjolras was definitely, _absolutely_ , wrong about:

It wasn't that Grantaire didn't believe that Enjolras could change the world (Grantaire knew that he would, even if it wasn't on the grand scale that Enjolras had imagined), it was that Grantaire was certain he wouldn't be around to see whatever changes Enjolras could bring. 

\-------------

He was the extra, the guy who tagged along to meetings and rallies because he was friends with some of Enjolras' friends. He knew Enjolras didn't care for him, that had been painfully apparent from their first meeting. Even while his mind was captivated by the gorgeous god speaking, his mouth was running by itself, saying all kinds of shit while he wasn't paying attention. It was only when his golden Apollo had turned to him and spit rebuttals burning like acid that Grantaire came back to himself and realized what he was saying. From there, it had been impossible for him to back down, and his place in the group had been sealed. 

So yes, if there was anyone from their group who would be getting left behind, it would be him. And being left behind by his Apollo was more than even he would be able to take. Weekly verbal sparring and a tongue lashing as predictable as the seasons, that was all fine. But, anything that brought him Enjolras' attention could stay, so he would continue to argue until he was no longer wanted. Whenever they tried to talk outside of arguing, Enjolras was far less eloquent, occasionally losing his train of thought and stuttering through what he was trying to say. It was very puzzling(and kind of adorable). Aesthetic appreciation had turned into genuine care and affection when he wasn't looking, so he was now helplessly devoted to his Apollo. 

It only became more strange when one night, after being at the studio for hours and simply longing for a hot shower and to fall into bed, Grantaire was interrupted by a sharp, determined knock at his door. He strode to the door and threw it open, fully intending to ream out Joly, or Bahorel, or whoever was behind the door and getting in the way of his shower, only to find Enjolras standing in his doorway, looking surprised at Grantaire's abrupt appearance. 

"Apollo!" And no, Grantaire got absolutely _no_ pleasure at the minute tightening of Enjolras' jaw, "what are you doing, gracing my doorstep this evening?"

"Oh, um, I was just concerned," was that a _blush_ spreading across Enjolras' cheekbones? "You haven't been at the meetings for the past two weeks, and I- we were worried, since you've never skipped a meeting before. But now - since you're obviously okay, I'll just get out of your hair. Unless you need help with something, you look really tired, have you been sleeping well? I know you keep crazy hours, but really, you should be getting at least six hours of sleep a night. Sorry, I shouldn't be telling you how to live your life, it's none of my business-"

"Enjolras." Grantaire held up a hand, stopping Enjolras in his tracks. There weren't many ways to stop a rambling Enjolras, but thankfully he looked too awkward to continue. "Thank you for coming to check on me. There's no need to worry, I've just been spending a lot of time in the studio working on my final project. I'll be right back at the meetings once the semester's over. You can yell at me as if no time has passed."

Enjolras frowned at that, and crossed his arms. "I'm glad you'll be back but I don't think you- You're more important than just... When you're at the meetings I- why is this so _hard_?"

"Okay, now I'm a bit confused," Grantaire didn't know how to react to a flustered and irritated Enjolras. He had never encountered this species before. "Do you want to come in?"

Enjolras brushed past him with a murmured "Thanks" and began pacing around Grantaire's living room. Grantaire pinched himself, unable to believe that this was happening.

"So, I'm at a bit of a loss right now and it would be really great if you could explain to me what's going on, because I'm absolutely lost."

Enjolras stopped short and pivoted to look Grantaire in the face, running his hands through his blonde curls. "According to Courfeyrac, I was...moping."

" _Moping_?"

"Yes," Enjolras huffed at the disbelieving look on Grantaire's face. "He said I had to sit down and think very hard about why I was upset, because I was becoming unbearable. And it turns out my terrible moods and 'moping' directly correspond to when you miss meetings. I realized I was worried, because I hadn't seen you in days, _days_ , Grantaire, and so I came over to tell you...I missed you. I guess that's the simplest way to say it."

"Did you miss me, or did you miss having someone to argue with?"

Enjolras scowled at his feet, "I'm very sorry if that's what you think. I- we all value your presence, Grantaire, especially me. You make me better, and I genuinely enjoy arguing with you. It stopped being about anger for me a while ago, and I've always enjoyed the...challenge that you pose to me. For a while now I've been trying to talk to you but I always get flustered around you- I don't know why, I can't explain it, but you make it hard for me to concentrate on anything else. And I just thought...I thought I should tell you that. All of that. _Why_ won't I stop talking-"

" _Enjolras_ ", and there it was again, apparently he had the ability to halt the train wreck that was Enjolras' current rant. He'd have to see if this had other practical uses. "Condense it. What are you trying to say?"

Enjolras huffed as if he wasn't the one who had been rambling uncontrollably, "I'm trying to say that I miss you a lot when you're not around. And recently I've been wanting to talk to you a lot more, and be around you all the time. I've also been feeling the urge to hold your hand and kiss you, but if that's not something you're comfortable with-"

" _What_?" Grantaire almost choked, and Enjolras looked mildly concerned for a minute while Grantaire stared at him in shock. "Enjolras, are you- are you saying you have _feelings_ for me?" 

" _Yes._ Well. I think I might love you. But yes, feelings are a good place to start."

Grantaire gapes at him, absolutely dumbstruck. 

"Grantaire? If you don't feel the same way that's fine. I mean, I'll get over it. It won't be hard for you, at the meetings or anything. I'll be fine, I promise-"

"Oh my _god_ , shut up you beautiful creature." And Grantaire strode purposefully toward Enjolras, took his face into his hands, and kissed him hard on the mouth. 

Enjolras made a wounded sound, and then threw himself into the kiss. He kissed like he spoke, passionately and with all he had. Grantaire felt like he could _know_ Enjolras through nothing more than his kiss. When they pulled away, Enjolras looked like he had been struck by lightning, eyes ablaze and smile bright.

"So I take it the feeling is mutual?"

Grantaire threw back his head and laughed, pulling Enjolras deeper into the apartment, "Yes, you idiot, it's very, very mutual."

"Oh, good. But, why are we going into your bathroom?"

"Because I've got a lot of paint on me, and you're going to help me wash it off."

"Oh? _Oh._ "

\-----------

Standing at the front of the room, in front of all the people he loved most in the world, Grantaire still felt a little mournful that he wouldn't be around to see all the good Enjolras brought into the world.

Not because he would be left behind this time, definitely not. But because the changes Enjolras was making in the legislature would be creating waves for decades to come, and there was no way that he would be around for all of it. 

But standing at the altar, with his hand clasped with Enjolras', he decided he was okay with missing that part of the future.

After all, it could never compare to the present.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Comments/kudos are absolutely appreciated!  
> Much love <3


End file.
